By Your Side
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: "Do you hate me?"


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater

**Summary: **"Do you hate me?"

**Warnings: **Sadness, possibly OOCness

I got this idea yesterday and decided to write it today. I thought the idea could be fitting for these two.

This can be seen as Black Star/Tsubaki if you wish to see it that way.

* * *

Tsubaki is a nice girl. She is very kind and she always care about the others, she especially care about him.

Therefore there was one time when he started to question their own partnership.

What does Tsubaki feel about him? She does seem to care about him but...you can never be too certain.

One night, they both went outside. They found their usual spot and began to watch the stars. As they sat down and began to look at the dark sky, Black Star took a look on his partner. Tsubaki was looking up at the sky with a smile.

Black Star believed this might be a good time to ask her. "Tsubaki."

Tsubaki turned her head and looked at him. "Yes, Black Star?" she looked curiously at him. Black Star paused for a moment before he continued. "Can I ask you something? It's kinda personal." he looked away for a brief moment.

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

There was a silent moment between them. Tsubaki waited patiently for her meister to ask her a question. It almost took a minute before he looked at her again. "Do you hate me?"

Tsubaki was taken aback by the question. She was almost shocked. Never in a million year did she expect that question. "Why are you asking me that?" she asked back. She tried to comprehend the question she got.

"Well..." Black Star began slowly. Once again, he looked away from her. He wasn't sure if he could face her at the moment. "...the other students began to say things to me. Normally, I don't care what they think of me but...recently they began to tell me that I'm taking you for granted and I don't deserve you and such."

He paused. He got some courage and looked back at the raven-haired girl. "All what they said made me begin to wonder what you feel about me. You have always been there for me but...I cannot help but thinking that you might want to leave me one day when you get enough."

After he finished his sentence, there was a silence between them. He was sad and a little confused and Tsubaki knew that. He was also worried of what his partner thinks about him, she also knew that.

Tsubaki didn't know how to feel at the moment. He's beginning to doubt their partnership?

She could tell that he didn't know what to do with this situation. She placed carefully her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. She gave him a small smile. "I do not hate you." she said quietly. He looked at her, looking almost surprised. "I could never hate you. You're loud and hyperactive, yes, but that is simply how you are." she told him.

She pulled him slowly in for a hug, wrapping her arms around the smaller male. "You don't have to listen to them. Those are simply their opinions. We will always be partners, no matter what." she whispered to him.

Black Star almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. "R-really?"

"Really."

They had always been by each other's side since they became partners. She have always cared about him. Sure, he can be a handful and there are times where she can even get annoyed with him but despite all this, she was still there for him. Many people would probably quit and try to look after a new partner but not her. Her meister wasn't perfect and she was okay with it. She is sure that he will become something great one day. This is why she have a big faith in him.

They rose up from the spot. "It's getting dark." Tsubaki observed, then looked back at him. She smiled at him. "We better get home now." she said. Black Star nodded in agreement. They began to walk home. Black Star looked up at the tall girl.

"Hey Tsubaki."

The raven-haired girl looked at him. "Yes, Black Star?"

For the first time in the whole evening, he smiled. "I'm glad that you're not leaving me."

She smiled back. She was glad that she could be there for him by his side.

* * *

It may not be that good but I hope you'll still enjoy this. And I know that Black Star is OOC but it's kinda necessary for this story.

I must admit that I'm impressed by Tsubaki's high patient for Black Star. I doubt I could handle it if I have to deal with him ^^;


End file.
